


I Just Want To Go Home

by fvckyou



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sub Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, showho
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckyou/pseuds/fvckyou
Summary: hoseok hanya ingin pulang, itu saja.





	I Just Want To Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3!! if you guys wants more, please let me know!

"hyung, sudah ya? tolong berhenti kejar kejar aku. ini semua enggak benar. kamu cowok baik-baik hyung, aku gak pantes buat kamu. aku-- aku gak mau kamu buat sampah macam aku. kamu berhak buat dapatin orang lain yang lebih baik dari aku." aku menangis, hyunwoo-hyung masih tetap saja menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.  
  
rasanya aku mau mati saja. melihat tatapan sedih mata hyunwoo membuat dadaku terasa seperti ditusuk menggunakan pisau panas. tuhan, tolong, aku cuma mau pulang.  
  
genggaman hyunwoo mengerat.  
  
"hoseok, aku mau sama kamu. aku gak mau sama orang lain. please, ini bakal jadi permintaanku satu satunya. tolong jadi miliku, ya?"  
  
hyunwoo menarik tubuhku yang sudah lemas karena kedinginan. aku panik. aku gak mau di peluk. aku mau pulang. aku mau lepas dari rengkuhan hyunwoo.  



End file.
